


His ass tastes like Pepsi Cola

by Morosexual



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anilingus, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Bugs & Insects, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom!Nancy, F/M, Femdom, Feminist Themes, Formicophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unsafe Sex, sub!Jonathan, worm fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morosexual/pseuds/Morosexual
Summary: While Nancy was eating Jonathan’s ass like a badass feminist icon, she discovers he has worms.





	His ass tastes like Pepsi Cola

 

Nancy had just finished riding Jonathan’s cock like a champ, when she came up with an idea.

 

They were supposed to be studying for finals, but Nancy could not keep herself still. Ever since they closed the gate, it was almost as if something awakened inside of her. She constantly felt empty and the need for sex was almost constant. She was marking the days down for her graduation so that she and Jonathan would leave Hawkins and never look back.

 

“Hey, Jonathan. I want to try something.” She gasped out as she was coming down from her orgasm. She pulled the head of his leaking cock out of her cunt, her red gash oozing cum like a fountain. They had already ran out of condoms at that point, but Nancy had assured him that today was one of her safe days.

 

Jonathan grunted an affirmation and looked down at the sight of his half hard cock jutting out and onto her hairy snatch. He held back a groan, as he seesawed at her furry lips, already desperate to shove himself back into her drooling cunt.

 

“I want to eat you out.” She said with a mischievous light in her eyes.

 

“You mean, you want to b-blow me?” Jonathan said, mildly confused as he stopped thrusting his hips into her direction.

 

“No, genius. I want to eat your ass.” She said smartly. She was still crouched up on top of him, and he could smell the smell of their cum mingling in the air. _I’m definitely gonna have to air out my room after this_ , Jonathan thought glumly.

 

“Oh.” He said dumbfounded but curious to find out what happens next.

 

“Are you going to let me?” She said, starting to sound irritated.

 

“O-Oh, of c-course.” Jonathan stammered out scrambling to pull his jeans all the way off. They landed on the floor, next to the tied up used condoms soaking up the carpet with Nancy’s cunt juice.

 

Nancy had him flipped him over, so that he was lying on his back. His wet cock, rubbed into his sheets causing him to wince. He was very sensitive from all the fucking they had been doing that day.

 

Nancy made an appreciative noise as he presented his pale buttocks towards her, making him blush. She raised her hand and then proceeded to smack at his cheeks **hard**.

He yelped, and tried to reach around to stop her but she had him pressed to keep him from scrambling away.

 

“Ah! Nancy that hurts!” Jonathan cried out.

 

Nancy stopped her ministrations and smirked at him, “That’s not what this seems to be telling me.” She said as she lowered her hand underneath him and pulled at his rapidly hardening cock.

 

Jonathan could not get any redder, once he realized he was enjoying it.

 

Nancy let up on him and instead put her attention on his cherry red ass. She pulled at his ass cheeks, and held him as if she was trying to pry him open.

 

She suddenly spat on his pink anus, making him let out a mortified sob. She kept a hand on his left cheek and used the other hand to finger him open. She had no lube, but she was only planning on putting her tongue in him today. _We’ll see what else he can take next time_ , she thought secretly.

 

Despite that, she still put two fingers in him. She began to laugh out loud.

 

“Fuck, Jonathan. Do you do this on your own spare time?” She said saucily.

 

“N-No!” Jonathan replied, rather too quickly in Nancy’s opinion.

 

“Really? Cause It seems that this hole feels a little loose. You sure you don’t fuck yourself open when you’re by yourself?” Nancy said, breathlessly. She can feel her sopping wet pussy throb and drip in arousal at her own filthy talk.

 

Jonathan didn’t reply, as he was too busy thinking back to when he would finger himself to the photos he’d secretly taken of Steve in the locker room, years ago. He’d still kept them and used them as wank material. He’d always managed to bust a load at the pictures. He would always end up in tears, desperately wishing his fingers were Steve’s large, veiny cock.

 

Jonathan shuddered, and wished Steve was there with them now.

 

She took his silence as a yes, so she removed her fingers from his anus and went to town on his ass.

 

Nancy moaned at the salty musky taste of asshole. She eased her tongue in slowly at first, but started to build momentum. Jonathan was letting out lustful cries as his ass was plundered away by Nancy’s tongue.

 

A few minutes in, Nancy began to notice something odd. The more she shoved her tongue in, she felt a small wriggly sensation on the tip of her tongue. She furrowed her eyebrows, but kept undulating her tongue. Eventually, her chin started to itch from Jonathan’s ass hair rubbing into her chin so she pulled out.

 

She grimaced when she still felt a tingling sensation on her tongue and spat out whatever was on her tongue, thinking it must have been a piece of hair.

 

Nancy’s face scrunched up in disgust however, when she looked down at the puddle of spit on the bed sheet. There lying in the spit puddle, was a small white little worm.

 


End file.
